1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to managing wires and/or cabling, and in particular to managing wires and/or cabling internally or externally in relation to an electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some electronic systems, such as a computer system with an enclosure, wires and/or cabling are run randomly from one connection point to another. The wires and/or cabling may lie on or close to one or more heat-emitting devices within the computer system enclosure, thereby trapping heat from these devices and causing excessive heat buildup within the computer system. This is especially true of ribbon cabling having a large surface area that can entirely cover the heat-emitting device.
The inventor of the present invention has recognized these and other problems and has developed a wire management system that orientates the wires and/or cabling so as to minimize the surface area of the wires and/or cabling that are exposed to the heat emitting device. As a result, the heat emitted from the device can dissipate in a more efficient fashion, thereby minimizing heat buildup within the enclosure. Because heat buildup is a major contributor to electronic component failure, the present invention greatly improves life and reliability of the heat-emitting devices.